Somebody Different
by Gravity's Child
Summary: Sequel to Faceless Masks. Welcome to Planet Earth. It's the year 2434 and the world is in disrepair. This planet is to be destroyed, and if any Vampires survive, so what? They will have to fight to survive. Especially Kaname Kuran, since he will be against a very pissed off certain hunter who supposedly died years ago. Why is Zero Kiryuu still alive, and what secret is he hiding?
1. Remembering the World

**[Disclaimer:]** I wish; I wish with all my heart that I owned this, but I don't.

**Gravity's Child: **Okay, so it's the start of my newest story, Somebody Different. Enjoy!

**[?]**

How long has it been since I've been down on Earth? Several millenniums or so, but I lost track long ago. Many years ago, this world was beautiful, but not anymore. People have corrupted it so much that us gods are no longer seen walking on the Surface. To be more accurate, we cannot be seen by human eyes anymore, as people are no longer able to view us with their own eyes. To them, we look like normal mortals, but it means that don't have to disguise ourselves any longer. I don't even remember my name, as it hasn't been used. Old memories ravish me, and I cannot stop the tears that fall down my face. Long ago, I once had someone I loved, but they betrayed me. And now I was back, back for the taste of revenge. Not on my ancient lover, but the one who stole my dearest friend away from me. She will pay.

Ahh, my apologies. I should probably introduce myself; however, it has been so long that I don't even remember who I am. Or at least my name. It's a change that I am glad to have. You are the first visitors I've had in thousands of years. Long ago, I roamed the Earth in the shape of a mortal, judging the humans* who lived there. It was very beautiful, and I enjoyed it down there. However, time has passed and I decided that I needed to check up on the life of the planet once again. To my horror, I found the once pristine planet a mere skeleton of what it used to be. All the forests were gone, the ground barren and black. Wars were being fought in every corner of the world. You would think that they would avoid the Arctic and Antarctic, however that wasn't the case. Planes were soaring through the air, shooting each other down. It was a scene right out of a nightmare that an over imaginative child might have. Except in this case, all of it was very real.

It's time, I suppose. I knew that I'd have to get around to it someday. Desperate times like this appear every billion years or so, but I never expected that I'd have to do it this soon. It was time to destroy the Earth. It's had happened twice already, however, humans were only around for the second one. Long ago, I used the first flood to wipe out the Dinosaurs as they were in the way of me introducing humans onto this planet. I created this universe, this planet, this sun and I will destroy it. Send the entire world into darkness. But after the first flood; which the animals survived due to Noah's help; I will have to wipe it out again. If some of the Vampires survive, so be it. But I am never introducing humans to this world again. Ever. That was the biggest mistake I had ever made. Humans were the worst idea ever. Vampires, not so much. They established an order, a way of life. They protect it, and stick to the rules. Humans didn't do any of that and I find it disgusting.

As I roam the Surface, I'm driven farther and farther away from the decision of not flooding the Earth. The fresh corpses of animals lie in the roads, cars driving over them. Poor things, shot down by people, scum, their lives cut so tragically short. Is that. . . Is that a human? What is it doing? There on the ground, a couple thousand feet below, a mortal drags the carcass of a deer out of the road and takes it to the woods. Intrigued, I follow quickly. No, not a human, a vampire. The ground is blasted apart, and the man drops the deer into the whole before burying it. Then it hits me. Familiar wine-red eyes stare into the sky and his brown tousled hair. It's slightly longer than his shoulders. It's him. Kaname Kuran. Older, yes; but it's still him.

_***Vampires could die, so they where known as humans, or the more polite term, mortals. Gods were known as Immortals as they couldn't die from age or anything else. Therefore; to kill gods, they were put into Eternal Sleep, where a spell was cast over them so that they would fall asleep and would crumble into ashes, never to return. Fortunately, this spell was only known by the king of the Gods as this was his duty to carry out.**_


	2. Time to Decide

**[Disclaimer:] **I own nothing but this plot line and my own crazy fantasies.

**NOTE: Anything in bold is the author talking.**

**[?]**

I thought Kaname Kuran died years ago. Yet here he is, standing right in front of me. "Tell me Vampire, why did you bury the deer?" He looks at me, and seems puzzled. I don't look like anything much. Just a 21 year old boy, with white hair down to my calves and golden eyes. Markings that identify me as a god cover my body, but he can't see them due to the kimono that I'm wearing even though it's still autumn. Tilting his head to the side, he answers quite slowly. Almost as if he doesn't quite know what he's talking about.

"Honestly, I don't know. But it seems like a damn shame to leave it there."

"You are the ones who killed it." My tone is clipped and sharp. This time, he doesn't say anything; just nods slowly. Is he accepting the fact that it's his fault? Amazing; I've met many others, people who have dragged the deer off of the road. All of them had blamed it on someone else._ It's not my fault that the stupid animal is dead._ That was the most common phrase I've heard from them. And of course, all of them I killed. They deserved it. But I'm not so sure about him. He's . . .; I really don't know what to call it; different. _ How is this the same person that I met many years ago? _He has definitely changed in many ways. Does he not remember that I was the one who─── AH. . . I'm letting my thoughts get away again. (**Don't think I'll let you know who he is so easily!) **

**Kaname:**

His tone is clipped and short; filled with anger and I can't help but nod. I know that the deaths of all the animals were our faults. We fought so many wars without caring for the Earth. And now it's a permanent war zone. So many atomic bombs had been used; nothing can live in so many areas. Even now, you can still smell the charred flesh of animals that had died. A few years ago, fires raged across most of the planet; destroying anything in their path. It was a sad sight to see the world suffer, but we couldn't do anything about it. The fire was to strong. Even Kain; who plays with fire everyday; couldn't fight against them. Aidou was hurt badly, and my wife; Yuuki; has been busy. Doing what; I have no clue. But it's never occurred to me that I should know. We've been fighting to survive for many years. . . I'm cut out of my musing when the man speaks again.

"The third Great Flood is upon us."

**[?]**

"The third Great Flood is upon us." Kuran looks at me like I'm crazy. But I know what I'm doing. I am a god; and this time; I'm going to wipe out the world. It's probably not the best thing to do on short notice, but I've decided that it's time for it. This place has gone bad; like a rotting apple and I don't think that I can handle it anymore. Tonight, from the top of the Kuran mansion; I shall summon the floods that shall destroy the world. And afterwards, I shall kill anyone who survives. Good luck them all; this shall be their deaths.


	3. The Thrid Great Flood

**[Disclaimer:] **I own nothing but this plot line and my own crazy fantasies.

**NOTE: Anything in bold is the author talking.**

**[?]**

Look; it's time. Time for this world to end and a new one to be born out of the flames. This just might be the most fun I will have had in a long time. Hopefully this all goes well. I would hate to have some damn fool think that he can stop me. Of course, I shall be playing with powerful magic, so any damn fool that tries to stop me will end up dead. Oh well, it all works out in the end. It's not like anyone here on the Earth is good enough to keep alive. But I can't help but think; my mind flickers back to Kuran. He did accept that the death of the world was partly his fault. He was the King of the Vampires. . . . Did I really want to kill him? He seemed to actually regret destroying the world. Could it possibly be that mortals still had souls? Very select few mortals. But never mind, I'm not getting into that. It doesn't really matter anyway.

**Kuran:**

As soon as that man said those words, I hightailed it out of there. There was something off about him; I didn't know what; but I didn't like it. Something that screamed dangerous. What did he mean by Great Flood? "Siren." She appears out of nowhere and I turn to her. "Find anything you can about the Great Floods." She nods and turns, disappearing again. Yuuki would be waiting on me. Shit. I forgot, I promised that we'd have dinner together tonight. I'm not exactly ecstatic about it though. I just can't seem to stomach the thought of her having my children, so I haven't had any sex with her. Hell, to make matters worse; I think I'm gay. Well, It doesn't really matter to me; But I shudder when I think of what will happen when Yuuki finds out. Nothing short of an atomic bomb going off I suppose. She'd be devastated. But; I kind of want that. I don't know why, but I have the disturbing feeling that she knows something I don't. Something about my past that could be really important.

**[?]**

Kuran is inside. It seems that he's arguing with his so called 'wife'. It's quite obvious that they've been together for years. She's yelling at him, begging for him to take her. To mark her as his mate. I thought they would have done that years ago. Apparently not, as he shoves her out of his room using his 'gifts'. An impressive power for sure, but I think it's time for the Flood. At least, that was what I was planning until I heard him say that he'd be giving a speech tomorrow on their front lawn. What a pleasant idea, I'll just flood the world tomorrow. And maybe I'd even save him. Him and the other Vampires that I used to know long ago, back when he used to walk by my side.

**Kaname:**

A short rap at my door catches my attention. Great, Yuuki again. I get up grumbling curses under my breath until I smell Siren's scent just on the other side of the door. Good, maybe she'll have the information that I needed. As soon as I let her in, the door is locked and she sits down on the couch, takes a few deep breaths and begins.

"According to the books in the secluded part of the main library there were two great floods so far. The first was when the dinosaurs were wiped off the planet. Human archeologists were fooled into thinking that it was a meteor impact when really it was a flood. The second one was when humans were around so there was a lot more information on this. Apparently it was in the time of Noah. Remember the ark and the forty day/forty night rain? Yeah, that was the second Great Flood. If he said that there was going to be a third Great Flood, then we'd better take it seriously. Shall I go and prepare for it?"

I nod slowly and stand up. A third Great Flood, eh? When was it going to be. I'd need to know that so I could rescue Aidou, Rima, Ruka, Kain, and the Chairman. I don't even know how he's still alive, but if I don't think about it; it kind of slips to the back of my mind. Oh, that's right. Tomorrows my speech. I need to prepare for it. Closing my eyes, I drift off, working quickly on the speech that I would say tomorrow.

**[?]**

They're all on the lawn. I watched them all arrive. It's time. Kuran is walking up to the podium, can I even do this? Sighing slowly, I transform and gently leap off of the roof. Floating in the air, all eyes are on me. My robes are billowing gracefully, and my white hair reaches my calves. Lavender eyes stares out, giving me a haunting familiar look to many people. Flicking my fingers slowly, the underground river begins to seep upwards through the soil. "Welcome to the third Great Flood." Then all hell breaks loose. Water roars, swallowing the Earth, I can hear the screams of people as they drown. Trees are returning, and glancing around, I can barely see anything through the muddy, bloody, murky water. Times passes by, and slowly I let the waters recede.

Welcome to Earth. Population: 0


	4. To Die Within A Bubble

_**CONGRATULATIONS TO ZeamagiriZyenn! They have correctly guessed who Zero is!**_

**[Disclaimer:] **I wish I owned this, but I don't. I'm going to read some other yaoi now.

**Kaname:**

Standing in the front garden was an interesting crowd. They were all here to listen to my speech, but not all of them were Nobles or Purebloods. I could see quite a few commoners as well. I wonder what they wanted. Oh well, there's Yuuki now; standing on the stage; introducing me. I don't even know why I stay by her side. Do I even love her? Now that's an interesting question I don't think that I could offer you an answer; even if it meant life or death. What a strange thing, I haven't thought like this in a long time. Usually it was painful to think hard for long periods of time; especially if I was trying to remember the past. You don't think that Yuuki put a spell on me, do you? Would she even do that? Maybe she isn't as innocent as I remember, assuming if I could remember our past.

But whenever I do run over the memories in my head, there's always someone who stands out. A silver-haired, lavender-eyed young man. But I have no name to place with that face. Who is he? Why do I keep remembering him? Was he once someone important to me? I can't seem to bring anything else up on him. My memories are so fuzzy now. But if I can't remember him, then I guess that he's not important. Whatever, I have to concentrate. After all, I do have a speech to give.

I'm so deep in my thoughts that I almost miss Yuuki calling my name. She's goading the crowd, egging them on. 'Clap' 'Clap' 'Clap' why is she doing that? I don't understand. But I need to get a move on. Moving quickly out of the shadows, I step onto the platform and cross over to the podium. My notes ate placed there, not that I need them, but just in case. It's not like I'm going to forget anything though. Clearing my throat, I begin; starting off with a Welcome speech. I hadn't planned this for very long so it was only a couple minutes. Getting into the second part of my speech would prove to be a challenge as I quickly found out within the next moments.

He was beautiful, but I recognized him very quickly as the young man who asked me why I buried the deer. His eyes had changed color though. A god? Amazing, I had met many powerful people during my time on this land, but never a god. He flicks his fingers once and the ground shakes slightly, then he speaks; and those simple words force my blood to run cold.

"Welcome to the Third Great Flood." Then water bursts out of the ground, shooting hundreds of feet into the air. Our koi pond quickly overflows, and begins to flood the gardens. People are now running around screaming. Can't they see what they are doing is not helping? I whirl around and tear for the house. Aidou is inside; hurt; and he can't move. If the world is going to flood, I have to save him and the rest of the Night Class. For some strange reason, I feel like letting Yuuki drown, after all; didn't she take something special from me? But for the life of me; I can't think of what. Is that a bad thing?

More water joins the rest; roaring over the mountains and filling the valleys. Glancing over my shoulders was a mistake for my strides falter when I see the wave of water coming my way. Fine, I would have to do this the hard way. Stretching out my powers, I surround Aidou, Kain, Takuma, Rima, Ruka, and myself in bubbles. Closing my eyes, I focus on keeping them from popping as the water rushes all around us. I can hear the house creaking and falling, before it collapses into a pile of wood. A pile that was snatched away by the water. It's a roaring dragon; the water; one that wants to eat us all up. Ahh, it's getting harder to hold onto the living world. I'm quickly running out of power. We've already sunk so deep into the murky blue. . . Ahh. . . I. . .feel. . .so. . . . . . . . .tired. . . fading. . . . . . . . . . . . .so. . . . ._quickly_. . .


	5. Hello, My Name Is

**[Disclaimer:] **I don't own this so you can get onto reading my crazy story! Don't be surprised if I do a random Oppan Gangnam Style in the middle of this.

**[?]**

It was an interesting combination; watching the Earth go up in flames while being flooded at the same time. Often my own powers amazed me even though I've had them for billions of years. I felt a little bad though, I had hoped that I wouldn't have to destroy the world again, but I guess that was wishful thinking. Surveying my work, I catch sight of Kaname struggling to hold the bubbles up; however it was obvious that he was weakening. But at last they popped and he and the others sank to the murky bottom. Deciding that they had been kind enough to me when in the past, I gave in and formed spheres of lavender around them. They would survive; I would make sure of it. On the other hand; Yuuki was fine. She had formed a globe around her and Shiki; the only kind thing she's ever done in her life . . .; but for that I was kind of thankful. She would serve her uses. Maybe as a dartboard. Or a pincushion. That would be fun, and a major stress reliever. She deserved it either way, since she stole Kaname from me.

Weeks were ticking by. Okay, not really. It had only been a few months since I destroyed the world but I decided that everyone was dead and gone. I didn't want corpses littering the Earth, so I had to wait for the fish to eat them all. But now it was time; slowly the water level lowered, and the spheres dissolved. Aidou was by Kaname's side instantly; helping him up and off the ground; worry etched into his face and the others around the pair. It was nice to see people were still on his side. I would be able to control everything now, see how they worked out on the Earth. If it didn't go so great . . .; well, I suppose I could always figure something out. If not, then I don't know what I will do.

Dammit. I thought she had drowned. Oh well. I guess not. Maybe I can think of something. Great, there she goes again. Clinging to my vampire, but the nice thing is that he pushes her off and moves away from her. Shiki follows right behind, so I guess she saved him. One less thing on my mind. Now, how am I going to get rid of her? I suppose the quickest way would be. . .

Moving forward, I glide out of the trees. Kaname backs away quickly and the others; seeing their leader's example; move away as well. Yuuki is the only one who doesn't and I walk up to her.

"Tell me mortal. Do you like this new world that you are to live in?"

"No, why would I? You're the one who ruined it, so why don't you fix it?" She glares at me. Is she thinking that I will bow and do what she commands? "What are you doing? I told you to fix this. I'm a Pureblood and whatever I say is supposed to be carried out!" Oh, that explains it. She doesn't realize that I'm a god. I guess that I'm going to have to discipline her quite a bit. Maybe I'll start with ripping her to pieces.

"Tell me mortal; do you think that you can get away with talking to be like that?" She nods; that haughty grin still plastered on her face; much like her makeup. Letting my sugar sweet smile glide across my face, I move closer, spreading my wings to their full length. As expected, her face pales several shades. She wasn't expecting that. "Do you think that you can command me? A god?" I grab her face with my left hand, her chin resting in my palm. "Do you think that I'd let you get away with that?" This time she shakes her head 'No' and lets out a soft whimper. "Good. But I'm still going to have to punish you." Fear creeps onto her face, and she lets out another cry of fear. This was going to be fun. Raising my right hand, I let go of her with my left and smack her hard on her other cheek. Because I didn't rain in any of my strength, she goes flying and nits a solid rock wall. As expected, it crumbles into dust the moment my fist slams into it. Deciding quickly that I wasn't going to dirty my hands, I grab her again; lifting her effortlessly into the air. Now here was the fun part. I hurl her body into the air and charge up my Fuhaka. The think beam glows within my fingers then cuts through the air and slices through Yuuki's body. Unfortunately she lands completely unharmed. Jeering at me, she laughed; but I turned away and snapped my fingers. The entire area that was touched by Fuhaka exploded, taking Yuuki along with her; and laughing I turned towards the Night Class. Understandably, they backed away very quickly.

Imagine a insane person with wings, speckled with blood; framed by a fiery sky. That's pretty much what I looked like. Kaname moved, stepping in front of the others like he was going to protect them. Sighing softly, I shifted, revealing my mortal from. Kaname stared at me before finally choking out a name; one that I recognized from long ago.

"Zero?"


	6. Reflections on Memories Returned

_**Whoo Hoo! The secret's out! Zero Kiryuu is God himself! And yes, the end of this story is coming. But not before I write some lemons! So, I was thinking (Which is a dangerous pastime) and I decided that I would write a sequel to Somebody Different; HOWEVER I don't have a title for it. So, maybe you could give me a title for it? The summary is here:**_

"_How would you feel if the person you loved was only playing a game? No answer? Then I will tell you mine. If I didn't like the game I was playing I would do either, A: Change the game or B: Change the rules. So, what are you going to do now Kan─ Kuran? This is your game alright, but now we're playing by __**my**__ rules."_

**[Disclaimer:] **I don't own this. Though I really wish I did.

**The newly named Zero:**

"A long time ago I was called that. Back when you actually loved me." Kaname looks confused, like he doesn't believe a word that I'm saying. "Come here Kuran." Not wanting to rile up a currently unstable god, Kaname steps forward and I touch his head. Verdammit. Of course, Yuuki messed with his memories; implanting false ones and erasing the true ones. Only she would have the gall to do that. Especially against a currently pissed off God. "Your memories have been played with Kuran. Hold still so I can return what's missing.

His eyes scrunched up almost as if he was in pain, then they opened showing clear wine-red eyes. "I remember." slipped through his lips and he turned so that he was facing the Night Class. "Go away; find someplace where we can spend the night." The nodded and then disappeared in different directions. Of course, I already knew that they wouldn't find anything, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Then Kaname turned again, looking me in the eyes. And before mine, he bowed, and apologized for everything that he had done. Pulling his hand, I drag him back into a standing position, and then crush my lips against his. Shock fills his eyes a moment before lust settles in and soon he's gently pressing his tongue against my lips. Willingly I open them and he plunges in, tasting me as we battle for dominance. He wins (So what? I'm a Uke God.) and presses me hard against the tree.

Less than ten seconds later, he snarls in annoyance and pulls away. I can smell his arousal, but he's quick to hide it. I was completely erect myself, and for once, I was thankful for my flowing robes. Aidou busts into the clearing with the message that none of them were able to find a place to spend the night. Snickering, I turn. "Follow me."

Kaname turns, "You had something to do with the fact that they can't find any caves; didn't you?"

I smile slowly, "But of course. How would I have sex with you if you were sleeping in a cave with the rest of the Night Class?" For once, he doesn't reply. As I lead them to my home, I can't help but gloat silently over my victory, but I knew it wouldn't last long. For as soon as we were alone, he'd pin me to whatever nearest object was available at the current moment and fuck me senseless. I couldn't wait.


	7. Together At Last

**Dearest fans and readers,**

**Please don't kill me! I'm so sorry, that I never updated this. *Hangs head in shame.* I had so much shit to do and my Chemistry teacher is a demon. She's freakin' evil. Oh, I don't own this, but I enjoy putting the characters in devious situations like the lemon this chapter! I told you that I'd write one! If you don't like yaoi; I can write hard-core although this is very mild; wait for the next chapter.**

* * *

"So you're a god now?" Zero blinked before answering.

"I've always been a god. I created this world, and I will destroy it. It is something you mortals will never comprehend." Kaname just blinked, he looked confused; but Zero couldn't blame him. He had just found out Zero's darkest secret.

"So I take it that you were the one who healed me and not Yuuki?" Zero snarled curse words in several different languages. Kaname; understanding a few of the languages; was not surprised at the venom in those words. Yuuki had lied to him, and if Zero hadn't killed her already, he would have done it himself right then and there. He was furious that she was even able to control him; nay, he was angrier at himself for being influenced by her. It was something that he'd never be able to forgive himself for.

Zero turned, noting Kaname in deep thought, but his mind was made up; he couldn't go back now. Kaname was to be his mate and no one else's; Zero didn't like sharing his loved ones with anyone else. Even if they were family. Breathing in deeply, he steeled his nerves, took the steps forward; the ones that put him directly in front of Kaname; and pressed their lips together. Kaname tasted like cinnamon and nutmeg. It was a perfect combination; much like him; and Zero was addicted almost instantly. Kaname snapped to attention, pulled him closer and ran his tongue along the bottom of Zero's lips. A smirk slid onto his face when he was granted permission into that mouth. To him; Zero tasted like chocolate with a hint of vanilla; a taste that he would never be able to get enough of. Just like Zero; Kaname was addicted from the start.

Sighing softly, Zero morphed forms. His hair lengthened; turned white; falling down his shoulders in waves; easily reaching the middle of his calves. Lavender eyes changed shades, and Kaname was mesmerized by the emotions swirling through them. There was the lust and love he was used to, but also the fear of being left alone again. Pausing in their heated kiss; Kaname picked Zero up; avoiding the wings as he didn't know if they were fragile; and placed his mate-to-be on the bed. It wasn't a fancy bed, but it was sturdy enough to bear the burden of to immortal forces coupling. It would work; and that was all Kaname needed, he might be a vampire, but it didn't mean that he'd be perfectly happy rutting on the ground. No; he was an aristocratic vampire, and he needed a soft bed so that he wouldn't cause too much discomfort to those beautiful wings of Zero's.

Again, he brought their mouths together, if only as a distraction as he slid his fingers to the sash that tied Zero's robe together. Sliding his nimble fingers into the knot, he swiftly undid it before flipping the robe back revealing Zero's pale skin. He was breathing erratically already; the sensation of Kaname's fingers on his skin was becoming too much for the god. After all, Zero had been along for many years and Kaname was about to change that. He would never leave **his** Zero's side. Tearing his lips away from Zero's, Kaname ran his tongue over his neck; receiving a delighted shiver. Slowly he slid his fangs into his skin, and Zero let out a soft sigh.

It didn't hurt as much as he had imagined and it was nice having Kaname's sharp teeth in his throat. He could feel the blood leaving his neck, but he really didn't mind. Kaname was gentle; not like Shuzima. He still could remember her drinking from him; that night that started it all. But he still had to thank her for something; after all, if she hadn't drunken from him and killed his family, would he have Kaname at all? It was a good question . . . but he really didn't want to think about it right now. All he wanted to focus on was Kaname pleasuring him.

Grinning like the Joker, Kaname ran his tongue over the God's right nipple. It perked up and he bit down on it lightly, earning a hiss from his lover. Gently he sucked on one while he pinched and rubbed the other. Zero was in bliss, and he had tangled his fingers in Kaname's hair. Standing up swiftly, Kaname discarded his shirt, undid his pants; and slid both his pants and boxers off. It was time for the show to begin.

Zero was staring up at him as he returned to the bed; his eyes were a glazed over lavender; but it made Kaname drool. He couldn't wait to be sheathed within that luscious body, and his member twitched at the thought, pre-cum already beading at the top. As he sat down on the bed, contemplating which position he'd take the God in; Zero made his move. He slid across the bed and ran his tongue across the head earning a groan from Kaname. Looking up, Zero noticed that Kaname's eyes were closed, so taking that as a sigh to continue; Zero took the whole thing in his mouth, opening his throat before swallowing. Kaname desperately wanted to buck his hips up, but a well placed magic spell took care of that problem.

Since Zero was in a sort of heat, his body had already started creating a special lubricant, and he was already loose enough. Pulling his lips off of Kaname's cock, Zero positioned himself before impaling himself on the rigid thing. A sharp intake of breath alerted him, and he looked Kaname directly in the face. The Pureblood's eyes were open, but completely glazed over; that was all Zero needed. Moving his hips, he ground himself into Kaname's lap, but it didn't last long. He was quickly flipped over, and Kaname slammed their bodies together. Zero cried out at the feeling of finally being filled, finally being complete with the person he loved. He would love to do that, to confess to Kaname completely, except for one thing that was currently blocking his ability to speak a complete sentence. The haze of lust had screwed up his vocal chords; so much so that at this current moment, he was unable to do more than moan, and cry out Kaname's name. That and other things like 'harder', and 'deeper'.

But it wasn't like they cared, they could understand each other and that was all they needed. They had each other, one the master; and the other the bitch. Not like Kaname would call Zero the bitch, he'd kill him. They moved quicker, a steady rhythm that increased; quickly becoming erratic as they neared their impending release. Zero came first, crying out Kaname's name as he sank his teeth into his neck. Kaname followed soon after, and he sank his fangs into Zero's neck. They fell together on the bed, still joined; and remained like that until Kaname managed to find enough strength to untangle them. Zero had already fallen asleep, but Kaname remained awake; tracing the marking they resided on the side of his neck opposite the tattoo. It was a dragon, the color of pale lavender, curling around a wine-red rose. And when Kaname looked in the mirror, there was an exact copy of the marking on his neck. It stood out quite a bit against his pale skin, but he didn't mid. It told others that he was taken, that he was now a mated man. The other members of the Night Class might not like it, but for all he cared; they could kiss his ass.

* * *

**Okay, so I finally got around to updating this. As I mentioned earlier, my Chem teacher is a demon. She's the only one that I really hate 'cause of the amount of work we get from her. This is probably the first bit of actual free time I've had on here this week. And to make my fans happy, I decided to write the next chapter of Somebody Different. Read and review, okay? No really, tell me what you think. I like having comments and it really motivates me as well.**

**Read and review,**

**Gravity's Child**


End file.
